1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary cutter apparatus for cutting an object to be cut and a printer using the rotary cutter apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotary cutter apparatus which can cut the object to be cut which is being fed without stopping the feeding is already known. In this prior-art rotary cutter apparatus, a spiral-shaped blade is provided on an outer periphery of a cylindrical body portion, and by making each part of the blade sequentially cut into the object to be cut, the object to be cut is cut linearly.
In the aforementioned prior art, when the object to be cut is fed from a cutting position to the inside of a rotary body in an introduction path, means for guiding the object to be cut is not particularly provided. As a result, there is a concern that the introduced object to be cut erroneously advances toward the rotary blade and collides against or interferes with an edge of the rotary blade. In such a case, the object to be cut cannot be stably cut.